Stay
by Made.To.Write
Summary: Hermione and Draco take part in an illicit affair. Can Hermione survive all the pain and Heartache? Does he truly love her? Songfic to Sugarland's "Stay".


A/N I was listening to this song earlier, and this story just practically typed itself! It was a lot of fun to write, and I really hope you enjoy it!!!

Disclaimer: I in no way intend to gain money from this endeavor.

* * *

_I've been sittin' here starin' at the clock on the wall_

_And I've been layin' here prayin' prayin' she won't call_

Hermione woke up, and gently pulled away from is warm arm wrapped around her torso. She looked sadly at the man she loved; his blonde hair strayed across one of her pillows. She looked at her clock, the red letters mockingly illuminating. 3:34 am. She had 26 minutes before that same clock would buzz annoyingly, taking away the greatest source of happiness she had. _**Him**_.

It's _just another call from home, _

_You'll get it and be gone and I'll be cryin' _

A barn owl pecked softly at her glass window. She cursed the damned thing; couldn't it have waited for the 20 minutes she had left?

He woke up slowly, and her tears just started to fall, as usual. They had become so routine, for a split-second she questioned why he brushed his thumbs across her face gently, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered softly.

"I know." She choked, another tear slipping from her eye. He kissed her softly, and left the room, taking his things with him.

"I love you too, Draco." She said to the silent room, and then lied down on the bed, unable to sleep until she had to get up in the morning, still clinging on the hope that he might just come back.

_I'll be beggin' you baby_

_Beg you not to leave_

_I'll be left here waitin' with my heart on my sleeve_

She smiled sadly, knowing she would go through this intense pain soon again; it made her feel immensely vulnerable. However she would give up much more, just to have him be hers.

_Oh for the next time we'll be here seems like a million years_

_And I'm think I'm dying_

She stared blankly at the wooden grain on her desk, following the patterns lazily with her eyes. She hadn't eaten, and her coffee lied untouched, next to a manila folder, lied haphazardly on her right. A woman with frightening red hair popped her head into Hermione's office.

"Hermione? Are you okay? You seem a little out of it today." She said, pretending that she didn't know what was already going on. Ginny had been Hermione's confidante for these past couple of months, since she was probably the only person who wouldn't have completely stopped talking to her with the knowledge of her little affair.

"I'm fine, Ginny, thanks for asking though."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't even know why you bother even _trying _to cover it up these days. You look terrible."

"Oh, thanks Ginny. You've made me feel wonderful. With that helpful advice, I now have the strength to fix my black hole of a life." Hermione said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." Ginny said, immediately regretting what she had said earlier. She really didn't mean to offend her. "I'm guessing there's not much change on the Draco front?"

"Ugh, don't even say his name!" She said, her heartstring being tugged painfully.

"Okay, He-who-must-not-be-named then?" She joked humorously.

"Not funny."

"I'm only joking. Hey, how about I take you to lunch today? We both need to get out of this stuffy office, may help you clear your head a bit to have a little fresh air. How about it?"

And that's how Hermione found herself dining at a small Wizarding cafe, a few blocks away from her workplace.

_What do I have to do to make you see_

_She can't love you like me_

Her eyes watered as Draco entered the cafe as well, his wife in arm. _**Why would he do this to me? He **__**knows**__** my office is only a few blocks from here! Why did I have to go out to lunch **__**today?**_

Ginny caught her gaze, and quickly called over the waitress for their check. Hermione desperately tried not to look over where Draco and his wife were chatting happily to each other. The waitress just seemed to not be able to work fast enough, and Hermione nervously tapped her foot as Ginny paid and was given her receipt. As soon as the transaction was done, Hermione immediately got up, and briskly walked to the door.

Ginny, struggling to catch up to her, caught her arm and pulled her to a standstill.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

"I'm fine, or well, I will be." She corrected herself. Ginny still gave her a scrutinizing gaze.

"He said they were separated." She sighed dejectedly.

"He did? Really?" Ginny eyes widened in hope; that her friend's relationship wouldn't end in heartbreak. "Are they still living together?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Kind of."

"Kind of?" Ginny asked monotonously, knowing where the conversation was headed.

"They're in separate rooms! Ginny don't look at me like that. He promised me they're on completely different wings! She's not financially able to move out without Draco and he can't-"

"Hermione," Ginny said softly. Hermione rolled her eyes inwardly. "You have to figure this out." Ginny put an arm gently around Hermione's shoulder.

"You think I don't know that?" She replied exasperated.

Ginny didn't respond.

_Baby why don't you say_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_She can't give you what you need_

"Please don't leave me again." Hermione choked out. "My heart is shredded; it gets harder every time I have to see you leave!" She said, pulling her knees up to her chest, as she sat on the bed. She watched him putting on his suit.

_When she calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby why don't you stay_

"Hermione, you know I don't want to leave! Don't put me through this!" He said desperately, as the familiar Barn Owl pecked on her window.

"You always have a choice." She told him.

_You keep telling me baby_

_There will come a time_

_When you will leave her arms_

_And forever be in mine_

She was giddy as he entered her flat at a quarter past 10. Her entire day of melancholy was soon forgotten the second he waltzed through the door to her flat. He immediately took her in his arms, sighing as he said, "You know what, I hate this; having to sneak around."

"Join the club." She said, smiling wearily in remembrance of their situation.

He pushed her chin up to shift her gaze into his, as he smiled. "Just think, soon, we will be together forever. You'll have me day in, and day out! You'll practically get sick of me!" He said laughing.

"I doubt it." She said, smiling at the thought of him being truly hers. And with that, the vicious cycle continued.

_But I don't think that's the truth_

_And I don't like being used _

_And I'm tired of waiting_

Hermione knew it wasn't true. Some part of her had always known it could never be true. She finally came to the realization that he **also **knew that it wasn't true. He mostly likely had never had the intention. And for some reason, it didn't bother her; it just didn't seem to matter anymore.

_I can't take this any longer_

Hermione rose from the bed. It was so sudden that Draco's arm missed her as he tried to coax her back to the bed. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she seriously considered returning.

_But my will is getting stronger_

_**No.**_ She said forcefully to herself. "I can't do this anymore!" She said loudly. It shocked herself; she didn't mean to do it with such passion. **But it felt right. **

"Whaddya talking about?" Draco said, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. Looking toward the window, he asked "Has the owl come yet."

She laughed unexpectedly at the fact that that was the first thing he thought of when she was distressed. He didn't care for her as much as she thought he did. She was ready. **I am ready. **

_But I think I know just what I have to do _

"It's over. I have to end it." Her voice quavered slightly, but her tone was firm.

"End it? We still have a good-"He looked at the clock on the bedside table. "2 hours, or so."

She smiled at the bitter irony. That damned clock finally gave her what she wanted; more time. It was of no use to her now.

"What's so amusing?" He said, looking at her strangely.

"Nothing." She sighed, too tired to explain it to him.

"But you still want me to go?" He seemed confused.

"You don't want this; you don't want me. I don't want this!"

"What do you mean?" He breathed, somewhat hysterically. "I-I, I... do care about you." He finally rose and stood before her.

"You can't even say it _out loud_, can you?"

"I-I, well,"

"Don't even bother." She said, angrily. She had never been cross with him before. This seemed to make him more serious about the situation.

He rose from the bed and stood behind Hermione where she had turned away from him. His head moved to the crook of her neck, and his hands held her wrists gently on her waist.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

_I can't wait another minute_

_After all that I've put in it_

_I've given you my best_

_Why does she get the best of you? _

For a moment she melted at his words, until glinting metal captured her eye. It was a watch. Hermione thought it rather gaudy, but she was certain she had never seen it before. She noticed the engraving around the face; _Through thick and thin, our love lasts forever, Daphne. _

They weren't separated. He had lied to her. She suspected it was a product of their anniversary which had passed a few days ago. He had promised that they had barely spoken on the occasion.

Draco noticed her body become rigid, he was surprised; he thought he had reassured her to stay. He noticed her gaze, and followed it to the face of his watch. He cursed loudly, disbelieving his stupid mistake.

"Hermione, I can explain-"She put her finger on his lips to silence him. "It was Daphne she-"

"Draco, stop. Don't do this. I've made my decision."

_So they next time you find you want to leave her bed_

_For mine_

"I need you to leave now." She said, looking him straight in the eye. "You need to fix things with Daphne; she loves you." It was almost over. She couldn't believe it. It was astounding to her that she had the strength inside her to fix this awful predicament she was in.

_Baby why don't you stay_

_I'm up of my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_You can't give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go _

_There is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way_

"Say 'Hi' to Daphne for me." Hermione said, at the door, while Draco was levitating his things out.

"Probably shouldn't." He said with a smirk. He stopped for a moment. "Let me ask you a question."

Hermione nodded hesitantly.

"Why did you decide this now?" He was serious.

She gave him a straight answer. "Love shouldn't be like this. It's hard work, yes, but it shouldn't cause the pain that... **this **has caused me. I deserve more."

"Thanks. For everything. I've learned a lot from you. From this." He made a hand gesture to indicate the both of them. "Goodbye, Hermione."

She nodded, keeping her chin high, willing the tears in her eyes not to fall.

_Baby why don't you stay_


End file.
